Storm
by iekha12693
Summary: Aku tahu bahwa perasaan ini tidak boleh kumiliki. Namun aku juga tidak boleh menyiksa diriku sendiri. Cinta itu sudah lama kunanti, dan di saat dia datang, tentu saja aku harus menerimanya. Anggaplah aku egois, tapi cinta memang selalu penuh dengan keegoisan, bukan? Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun ff..


Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pagi ini. Semua bangun saat fajar menjelang dan memulai aktifitas seperti biasa. Berangkat ke sekolah atau berangkat ke kantor. Semua terjadi seperti pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tak terkecuali pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan sepasang obsidian indah, kulit seputih susu, bibir ranum yang tampak penuh dan surai coklat yang membingkai wajah manisnya.

Langkah kakinya pelan menyusuri kompleks tempat ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya. Seragam sekolah menempel sempurna di tubuh, menandakan bahwa ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat terkutuk bagi sebagian orang, sekolah.

Bibirnya bersenandung pelan, menikmati betapa angin pagi yang begitu menyegarkan memanjakan kulit putihnya.

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir saat kini gedung sekolahnya sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Saling menyapa dengan beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya dan bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Langkahnya sedikit memelan saat melewati sebuah kelas yang tampak ramai.

Di dalam sana, seseorang yang sudah ia kagumi secara diam-diam sejak ia menjadi siswa baru di sekolah itu tengah bernyanyi diiringi petikan gitarnya sendiri. Beberapa siswa mengelilinginya, mengagumi betapa ia memiliki wajah tampan dan suara khas yang begitu indah, dan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Selamat pagi,…. Donghae-sshi." Bisiknya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**STORM**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi, Out of Characters, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, bahasa tidak baku, etc.**

**All cast's©SMEnt and GOD, of course**

**.**

**Iekha12693, Proudly Present..**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Jam istirahat sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di kelas tanpa kegiatan yang berarti. Catatan kecil di depannya masih kosong sejak ia mengeluarkannya, tak memiliki ide untuk mengisinya dengan kata-kata yang pantas.

Memangnya apa yang harus di tulisnya? Beberapa kata yang menggambarkan perasaannya selama ini? Perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya selama dua tahun dan tak terbalaskan hingga saat ini. Perasaan yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa disadari olehnya. Oleh pria yang ia cintai.

Kegiatan di lapangan sepak bola yang membentang luas di depan gedung membuatnya tertarik untuk sekedar melihat. Sekedar melihat pria yang ia kagumi tengah bermain bersama temannya dengan semangat.

Segerombolan gadis berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil berteriak-teriak heboh, memberi semangat pada jagoan masing-masing tanpa beban.

Ia cemburu.

Andai ia juga bisa berdiri di sana dan meneriakkan nama'nya' berulang kali. Namun itu semua hanya harapan.

Bukan suatu hal yang sulit baginya untuk ikut bergabung dengan para gadis itu di bawah sana. Hanya saja ia memiliki satu alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dan alasan itu pulalah yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan dengan bebas.

"Pagi, sayang."

Seseorang berseru pelan dan mengacak-ngacak sayang surainya hingga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum lembut atas kedatangannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Pemuda dengan surai coklat auburn dan kulit putih pucat itu bertanya penuh perhatian. Sepasang almond bening yang dimilikinya menatap lembut, memancarkan kasih sayang yang tak diragukan lagi.

Seluruh sekolah juga tahu, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun seorang pewaris tunggal Cho Corp itu tak pernah bermain-main dengan cinta. Semua gadis dari berbagai kalangan mengejarnya, namun pada akhirnya ia melabuhkan hatinya pada pemuda manis yang kini menyandang status sebagai tunangannya itu.

"Belum,"

Jawaban singkat itu menimbulkan kerutan di kening Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh menyiksa dirimu. Kita ke kantin sekarang."

Hyukjae menyentuh genggaman Kyuhyun pada lengannya. Ia tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda tampan itu bahwa ia tidak lapar dan ia baik-baik saja.

Dan Kyuhyun tentu mengerti hal itu.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah setangah hari lebih para siswa melewati masa-masa belajar yang menyenangkan sekaligus sulit di sekolah. Dan kini saat mereka untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh juga otak mereka dari materi yang mereka pelajari berjam-jam di gedung pendidikan itu.

Hyukjae menurut saja, ketika kekasih tampannya mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Arah rumah yang berlawanan tak menjadi masalah. Karena kebersamaan adalah hal yang paling penting untuk sepasang kekasih yang masih dalam masa-masa menikmati kehangatan cinta seperti mereka.

Berbagai pujian dan tatapan iri mengiringi langkah mereka berdua ketika memasuki area parkiran sekolah.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Hyukjae dan Cho Kyuhyun? Sepasang kekasih yang sempurna dan saling mencintai.

Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang dancer terbaik di sekolahnya. Koreografinya yang enerjik dan powerfull sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Tutur katanya yang lembut serta sikap ramahnya pada siapapun tak ayal membuat para pria dan wanita mengejarnya. Dan jangan lupakan parasnya yang manis dengan senyum gusinya yang menawan.

Sempurna, nyaris tak memiliki celah sedikitpun.

Sementara Cho Kyuhyun adalah si jenius dari semua bidang. Sang idola sekolah yang selalu merendah diri dan menganggap bahwa ia sama sekali tidak jenius seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Karena baginya keberhasilan yang ia dapat semata-mata hanya karena ia melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan melakukannya lebih baik dari orang lain.

Bukankah mereka benar-benar sempurna?

Itulah yang orang-orang sering katakan. Namun, mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lihat, tidak selamanya benar.

_Karena di balik kesempurnaan yang dimiliki setiap manusia,…._

…_..selalu ada cacat di dalamnya._

.

.

Hyukjae membuka catatan kecilnya perlahan. Obsidiannya menatap dalam diam pada halaman kosong yang belum ia isi sejak pagi tadi.

Biasanya, satu halaman akan penuh dengan coretan indah dan berkarya seni hasil tangan berbakatnya. Namun kali ini kertas itu kosong, benar-benar kosong jika saja garis-garis horizontal itu tidak ada dan memenuhi lembaran-lembaran putih itu.

Ia termenung. Memikirkan setiap perkataan teman-teman wanitanya yang setiap saat selalu memujinya.

Bolehkan ia protes dengan hal itu?

Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak sempurna seperti yang teman-temannya katakan. Jangankan sempurna, mendekati kata sempurna saja ia tidak pantas.

Apa yang mereka lihat selama ini hanyalah topeng belaka. Topeng yang dia buat sendiri untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

Lalu, apakah masih pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat seperti dirinya menyandang gelar 'sempurna' itu?

Jawabannya tentu saja 'tidak'.

Bahkan untuk bersanding dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saja ia merasa sangat tidak pantas. Pemuda itu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Segala perhatian dan sikap lembutnya selama ini. Tapi justru ia balas dengan pengkhianatan.

Dia tidak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun sebagaimana yang selama ini orang katakan, dan sedikitpun ia tidak memiliki cinta untuk pemuda tampan itu.

Salahkan dirinya yang menyimpan sosok pria lain di hatinya. Sosok pria yang selamanya tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Meski ia sadar akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja cinta itu tidak pernah pudar.

Atau memang berusaha untuk tidak dia hilangkan?

Karena di balik statusnya sebagai tunangan orang saat ini, dan sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai isteri atau suami dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ia masih tetap berharap bahwa cinta terpendamnya suatu saat akan mendapat balasan dari orang yang dia cintai.

Dia egois, tentu saja. Selalu memikirkan diri sendiri dan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi satu yang pasti bahwa pertunangan ini juga tidak pernah ia harapkan.

Lalu untuk apa dia memikirkannya?

Keegoisan kedua orangtuanya yang semata-mata hanya mengejar keuntunganlah yang membuatnya harus menerima perjodohan itu dan mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Matanya sedikit berembun saat mengingat masa-masa sulitnya dulu. Saat ia berusaha menolak namun pada akhirnya tetap mengalah. Ia tidak pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu pemuda itu juga sama seperti dirinya, menolak perjodohan itu.

Tapi akhirnya pemuda itu malah jatuh cinta padanya, dan membuat posisinya semakin sulit untuk menghindar.

Ia menghela nafas. Berusaha mengatur emosinya yang entah sejak kapan mulai muncul. Dan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyelami mimpi sebagaimana yang telah dilakukan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menorehkan tintanya. Menuliskan beberapa baris kalimat yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

'_Jika diberi kesempatan untuk meminta apa yang kuinginkan, bolehkan jika aku meminta ia datang ke sisiku, Tuhan? _

_Mencintaiku, menyayangiku dan memberikan perhatiannya hanya untukku._

_Aku tahu kuasamu tak pernah diragukan. Dan tentu saja kau bisa mengubah semuanya dengan mudah tanpa usaha keras seperti yang dilakukan makhluk-makhluk ciptaanmu._

_Maka dari itu kumohon,…. kabulkanlah permintaanku yang egois ini.'_

_._

_._

Fajar kembali menjemput. Membuat siapapun mau tidak mau harus bangun dan mulai beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Hyukjae merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing saat bangun. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali berusaha untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk. Setelah merasa seluruh keasadarannya sudah berkumpul, barulah ia turun dari ranjang dan memulai rutinitas paginya seperti biasa.

Kembali ia melewatkan sarapan pagi ini. Bukan karena rasa lapar itu tidak ada, melainkan tidak mau berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Melihat kedua orangtuanya yang tampak santai dan begitu semangat menanti pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa tahun itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal.

Daripada membuat moodnya memburuk di pagi hari, lebih baik dia segera berangkat sekolah dan menjernihkan pikiran di sana. Itupun jika ia bisa.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menyapu kulit membuat sensasi nyaman tersendiri. Hyukjae tidak menyesali pilihannya untuk duduk-duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tepat di hadapan sebuah pohon.

Sepasang obsidiannya tidak pernah lepas menatap ke lapangan yang ramai, dengan para siswa pria yang sibuk berebutan bola untuk dimasukkan ke dalam gawang lawan. Tak mempedulikan buku bacaannya yang terbuka lembar-perlembar akibat tiupan angin yang nakal.

Seulas senyum manis tercipta di paras manisnya, saat menemukan sosok yang dikaguminya.

Lihatlah betapa tampannya pria itu. Sepasang hazel indahnya yang menawan terlihat begitu lembut dan sesekali menyipit saat tertawa. Hidung bangir dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Tubuhnya memang tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, tapi bentuk tubuhnya masih dibilang lebih menonjol dibanding tunangannya itu.

Seragam putihnya yang basah akibat keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya membuat kesan seksi tersendiri, dan itu membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat lebih jelas. Terlebih ketika pria itu melepas seluruh kancing seragamnya. Membuat ujung bawah seragamnya itu terbang ke belakang saat ia sedang berlari mengejar bola.

Ia tersenyum, saat bola yang digiring pria pujaannya berhasil menerobos gawang lawan kembali. Sorakan para penonton di pinggir lapangan terdengar setelahnya. Terdengar sangat mendominasi dan memekakkan telinga.

Tapi semua itu tentu tidak mampu memecah konsentrasinya untuk tetap menatap pria pujaannya, yang tampak begitu senang dengan kemenangannya. Senyum lebar itu tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya yang saat ini tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Sesaat pandangan mereka beradu. Tapi Hyukjae buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura serius membaca buku di pangkuannya.

Melewati kesempatan untuk melihat senyum pria tampan itu yang khusus ditujukan untuknya.

.

.

"Sedang apa?"

Hyukjae tersentak. Begitu menyadari sosok yang berada di sampingnya saat ini adalah Donghae, pria pujaannya. Dengan senyum manis yang tampak kekanakan dan tatapan lembutnya yang seakan ikut berbicara.

Sesaat Hyukjae terpana, ia sudah lama mengagumi pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja ia selalu terpesona setiap saat memandangi wajahnya. Apalagi saat ini posisi mereka yang terbilang dekat. Duduk saling berdampingan di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Eumm.. a,aku hanya sedang membaca buku."

Senyum masih tampak di wajah tampan Donghae, pemuda di sampingnya terlihat begitu manis dengan sikap gugupnya. Manis dan lucu.

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat."

Tanpa persetujuan, Donghae merebut buku di pangkuan Hyukjae, membuka lembar perlembar novel komedi romantis yang belum pernah dibacanya.

Sementara Hyukjae menatapnya dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sikap sok dekat Donghae padanya. Ini kali pertama mereka mengobrol. Sebelumnya, hanya saling melempar pandangan dari jarak yang jauh.

Mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tak pernah bertegur sapa.

"Novel percintaan, ya. Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Suara lembut Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, berusaha menangkap kalimat yang baru saja pemuda tampan itu ucapkan. Tapi sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Donghae tersenyum menatapnya, mengembalikan novel Hyukjae. "Aku tanya, bagaimana ceritanya?" Ujarnya lembut.

Rona merah samar tampak di kedua pipi Hyukjae, merasa malu dan kagum secara bersamaan. "Aku belum selesai membaca keseluruhan ceritanya."

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengacak surai coklat halus milik Hyukjae yang tampak tidak keberatan. "Kalau sudah selesai membacanya beritahu aku, ya. Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya dari bibirmu sendiri. Kalau membacanya sendiri terasa sangat lama."

Donghae berdiri kemudian, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Tangannya melambai singkat, kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Hyukjae terdiam, memikirkan setiap ucapan Donghae barusan.

Pemuda tampan itu seperti memberi sinyal padanya, memberinya harapan jika mereka akan bertemu lagi di kemudian hari. Serta memberinya sebuah harapan untuk hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar berteman.

Ia tersenyum. Sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan do'anya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Langit tampak gelap. Awan hitam yang menggulung di atas sana tampak ingin bersikap egois saat ini, sehingga matahari yang bertugas tak diberi kesempatan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Seolah-olah ingin merengkuh dunia, dalam kegelapannya.

Hyukjae termenung menatap ke atas langit, menduga-duga sebentar lagi akan ada satu butir air jatuh dan menghempas tanah di hadapannya. Sementara gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar, bahkan kilat perlahan-lahan muncul tampak seperti memotret dirinya.

Dan dugaannya kemudian menjadi sebuah kenyataan, hujan kini mengguyur kawasan tempat ia bersekolah, menimbulkan suara keluhan di mana-mana.

"Hujan…"

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap tepat pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia balas tersenyum, kemudian Kyuhyun melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka sama-sama menatap ke depan, menyaksikan ribuan butir-butir mutiara itu menghempas tanah.

"Aku tidak bawa payung."

Tersenyum, Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah tampan pemuda tinggi itu dari samping, terlihat sangat tampan, tapi sayangnya hatinya sudah terlanjur dimiliki oleh Donghae.

"Kita tunggu hujannya reda baru pulang." Hyukjae mengusulkan. Tangannya terulur ke depan, membiarkan rintik-rintik hujan mengenai telapak tangannya yang halus.

"Omong kosong,"

Seseorang mendekat, berdiri tepat di samping kiri Hyukjae. Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kita terobos saja hujannya. Hujan deras seperti ini akan susah berhentinya."

Kyuhyun mengenyit. "Tidak, menerobos hujan akan membuatmu sakit."

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Itu kalau kau sakit, bagaimana kalau tidak? Jangan bersikap pengecut, bersikap jantanlah dan hadapi tantangan di hadapanmu. Lagipula, hujan adalah berkah dari Tuhan, bukan?"

Diam-diam Hyukjae setuju dengan ucapan Donghae, kepalanya sedikit menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun, berusaha meminta persetujuan melalui tatapan matanya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mampu menolak permintaan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Kepalanya mengangguk menandakan kesetujuannya.

"Ayo!"

Dengan semangat Donghae manarik Hyukjae berlari di bawah guyuran hujan. Mereka tertawa bahagia, begitu menikmati air hujan yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di posisinya, menyaksikan semuanya. Menyaksikan betapa Hyukjae tertawa lepas bersama pria yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dengan baik, dan hal yang membuat hatinya mendadak sakit ketika ia melihat tatapan Hyukjae pada pria itu. Tatapan yang sama sekali belum pernah didapatkannya dari kekasihnya itu.

Itu tatapan cinta. Tatapan yang ditujukan untuk pria lain, bukan dirinya, yang jelas-jelas adalah tunangannya sendiri.

.

.

Smatrphone putih itu berbunyi nyaring di atas meja, menggema dalam ruangan minimalis milik si pemuda manis. Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi segera meraihnya, mendapati nama Kyuhyun sebagai penelepon.

"Halo, Kyu, ada apa?"

'_Minggu ini kau ada acara?'_

Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. "Kenapa?"

'_Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.'_

Air muka Hyukjae mendadak berubah, merasa menyesal. "Maaf, Kyu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

'_Kenapa?'_

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin berbohong. Tapi jika ia jujur, hal itu malah akan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Donghae mengajakku nonton." Akhirnya ia memilih untuk jujur. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan kecewa, ia menerima ajakan orang yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya dan menolak ajakan kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi ia sadar, berbohong malah akan semakin membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

Jujur lebih baik, meski itu menyakitkan sekalipun.

'_Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap hati-hati, bagaimanapun juga kau dan Donghae belum kenal lama.'_

Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Hyukjae. "Ya, aku akan berhati-hati. Aku janji, minggu berikutnya kita akan keluar nonton bersama."

'_Kuharap begitu.'_

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Baru kali ini ajakannya ditolak, dan itu semua karena seorang pria yang muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ia marah, kecewa dan sedih. Tapi tak mampu untuk mencegah Hyukjae keluar bersama Donghae. Hyukjae memang tunangannya, tapi bukan berarti dia berhak mengatur hidup pemuda manis itu, apalagi untuk mencegahnya menemui kebahagiaannya.

Bohong jika ia tidak tahu soal perasaan Hyukjae pada Donghae. Ia tahu semuanya, tahu bahwa Hyukjae sudah mencintai Donghae bahkan sebelum mereka melangsungkan pertunangan.

Ia sering memergoki Hyukjae menatap Donghae dalam diam, senantiasa tersenyum manis meskipun Donghae sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Bahkan ia sering diam-diam membaca buku diary pemuda manis itu, membaca setiap deretan kalimat yang tertera di sana, yang terasa seperti jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya tanpa ampun.

Tapi egonya mengalahkan logikanya, membuatnya mengikat pemuda manis itu dan menjadikannya sebagai miliknya secara sepihak. Hyukjae memang tidak menolak di bibir, tapi hatinya tentu menolaknya dengan tegas.

Dan ia tahu, tak ada sedikitpun ruang di hati Hyukjae untuk ia tempati.

Tak ada, walau hanya sedikit.

.

.

"Bagaimana filmnya? Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Donghae bertanya tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, matanya fokus menatap ke depan, memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merenggut nyawanya jika dalam keadaan lalai. Kendati demikian ia tetap tahu, bahwa pemuda manis di sampingnya tak pernah melepas senyum dari wajahnya.

"Ya, aku menikmatinya, sangat. Ceritanya hampir mirip dengan novel yang kubaca tadi siang."

"Benarkah?" Dari ekor matanya Donghae dapat melihat anggukan lucu Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum. "Tapi tetap ada perbedaan, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa endingnya akan berakhir bahagia seperti film tadi atau malah sebaliknya."

"Kalau begitu aku titip, ya."

Hyukjae menoleh dengan wajah bingung. "Titip apa?"

"Titip hatiku untukmu."

Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya. Ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Ucapan Donghae tadi mungkin hanya sebuah candaan, tapi tetap saja efeknya sangat besar bagi dirinya. Dalam hati ia berharap, Donghae perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa ia juga berarti bagi pemuda tampan itu. Sebagaimana ia menganggap Donghae sebagai sosok yang sangat berarti dan tak tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Jangan bercanda." Akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai diri dan berujar setenang mungkin, berharap Donghae tak menyadari kegugupannya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Maaf, candaanku kelewatan, ya?"

"Tidak juga, hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang statusku."

"Ah, iya, aku lupa." Mendadak ekspresi Donghae berubah keruh, hatinya berdenyut. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa, yang ia tahu ia tak suka mendengar Hyukjae sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Apa dia mulai menyukai pemuda manis di sampingnya?

"Hae, kau melewati rumahku. Kau tidak bermaksud menculikku, 'kan?"

Lamunan Donghae buyar seketika, dan secepatnya memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada jalanan. Kompleks perumahan Hyukjae benar-benar ia lewati tanpa sadar. Ia tertawa dalam hati, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal lain di saat sedang menyetir. Untung hanya melewati kompleks perumahan Hyukjae, bagaimana jika terjadi kecelakaan karena kelalaiannya sendiri?

Setelah melihat keadaan jalanan yang lengang, segera saja ia memutar balik. Dan berhenti tepat di depan kompleks perumahan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae turun kemudian, sesaat setelah Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Silahkan Tuan Putri, maaf atas kelalaian yang baru saja terjadi." Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, tangan kirinya dibawa ke belakang dan menempel di punggungnya, sedang tangan kanannya ia ulurkan ke depan, menanti sambutan tangan halus itu dalam genggamannya.

Tawa Hyukjae setengah meledak melihatnya, tapi tak berlangsung lama saat otaknya selesai mencerna beberapa kata dari ucapan yang terlontar tadi. Ia mengernyit. "Aku bukan wanita." Kesalnya.

.

.

Jika ditanya seperti apa perasaannya sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan menjawab dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, bahwa dirinya tengah bahagia selayaknya seorang gadis yang baru saja pulang dari berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

Langkahnya pelan memasuki rumah sederhananya yang nyaman. "Aku pulang." Serunya riang. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, tak berniat menunggu sahutan dari ibunya yang pastinya sedang sibuk di dapur saat ini.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya ia terkejut, tak berniat melangkah sedikitpun dari posisinya yang masih di ambang pintu dengan mata membulat lucu. Bahkan tak menyadari jika ternyata ibunya sudah berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Kenapa malah berdiri di depan pintu? Cepat masuk dan mengobrollah dengan Kyuhyun, dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Ibunya berjalan melewatinya, menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja belajar anaknya. Ada pancake dan cemilan lainnya, juga dua gelas berisi minuman segar.

Mempersilahkan pada Kyuhyun untuk menikmati minumannya kemudian keluar dari sana. Kepalanya hanya menggeleng singkat melihat tingkah anaknya yang masih setia pada posisinya.

"Hi, baru pulang?" Kyuhyun berusaha membuka obrolan terlebih dahulu, tersenyum geli melihat respon sang kekasih yang berangsur-angsur menarik kesadarannya kembali.

Hyukjae melangkah masuk dengan senyum yang mulai nampak, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun di pinggir ranjang. "Ya, sudah berapa lama kau menungguku? Seharusnya kau memberiku kabar agar kami bisa pulang lebih awal."

"Apa aku tega mengganggu momen berharga kalian? Aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu."

Kepala Hyukjae terangkat kaku, menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun yang malah memamerkan senyumnya. "Kyu, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku bercanda, jangan dipikirkan. Emm.. " Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada meja belajar milik Hyukjae "Kau tidak ingin menawariku untuk minum?" Candanya.

"Ah, maaf, silahkan dinikmati."

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku baru sadar, ternyata hubungan kita secanggung ini." Tatapan matanya menerawang. "Padahal kita sudah bertunangan lebih dari satu tahun."

Hyukjae menampakkan raut wajah menyesal, sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menciptakan suasana canggung itu di antara mereka berdua. Ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bersikap santai dan lebih terbuka pada Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja usahanya sia-sia.

Tembok penghalang tak kasat mata itu tetap berdiri kokoh membentengi mereka, walau sekeras apapun usahanya untuk meruntuhkannya.

"Bagaimana acara nontonmu bersama Donghae? Pasti menyenangkan."

Belum sempat Hyukjae berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan alasan ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang ia buka sendiri.

"Ya,"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. "Hanya 'ya'? Jawabanmu terdengar seperti kau tidak menikmatinya, padahal jelas-jelas aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan riang setelah turun dari mobil Donghae."

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat melewati jendela." Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum, walau pada kenyataannya hatinya sedang teriris saat ini. Memulai obrolan yang jelas-jelas menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi dia punya alasan untuk itu, menyakitkan memang, tapi ia harus bertahan untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan hatinya selama ini.

"Donghae pemuda yang baik, kau tahu. Dan juga,…. Ia tampan. Tapi tak lebih tampan dariku pastinya." Ia tertawa hambar, berusaha terlihat menikmati candaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri, meski pada kenyataannya ia tak menikmatinya sama sekali.

Diam-diam Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. Ia tak menampik jika Kyuhyun memang lebih tampan dari Donghae, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi Donghae tentu tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud Kyuhyun dengan 'Donghae pemuda yang baik'? Kalimatnya itu terasa seperti Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menjodohkannya dengan Donghae, atau hanya perasaannya saja?

.

.

Tin tinn!

Klakson mobil berwarna putih itu terdengar menyentak tubuh pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan di trotoar seorang diri. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, di mana mobil putih tadi berhenti dan perlahan-lahan kaca jendelanya terbuka.

Pemuda tampan di balik kemudi tersenyum. "Ayo masuk, kita berangkat bersama."

Hyukjae balas tersenyum, baru saja ia ingin melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebuah mobil lain datang dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mobil mewah Kyuhyun. Seorang pemuda keluar dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hyukjae, ayo kita berangkat bersama!."

Hyukjae bingung harus menerima ajakan siapa. Orang yang dicintainya, atau tunangannya? Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin berangkat bersama Donghae, tapi tentu ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun bergantian, berusaha menentukan pilihannya yang tepat. Akhirnya satu pilihan bijak ia dapatkan.

"Aku jalan kaki saja, lagipula jarak sekolah sudah tidak terlalu jauh."

.

.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih jalan kaki tadi?"

"Itu lebih baik." Hyukjae tetap memfokuskan tatapannya pada novel bacaannya, tak begitu peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya. Karena menurutnya pilihannya sudah tepat.

"Setidaknya kau menerima tawaran Donghae. Aku tidak keberatan."

Akhirnya Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, menutup novel yang baru ia baca beberapa halaman. "Itu sudah lewat, Kyu. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Ia tersenyum.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja Hyukjae, menatap kekasihnya penuh pengertian. "Baiklah. Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Kalau kau mau mentraktirku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangan pucatnya menggapai tangan Hyukjae yang bebas dan menariknya pelan untuk ikut berdiri. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih Hyukjae dan Donghae saling mengenal satu sama lain. Menghabiskan waktu yang lebih banyak bersama di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah, bahkan Donghae tak segan-segan datang berkunjung ke rumah Hyukjae. Dan anehnya, orangtua Hyukjae malah tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan kehadirannya.

Seperti halnya hari ini, ketika Donghae mengetuk pelan pintu utama rumah di hadapannya, yang langsung dibuka oleh sosok wanita paruh baya yang tampak ramah dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Masuklah, Hyukjae ada di kamarnya."

Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu tidak mempermasalahkan Donghae yang jelas-jelas masih berstatus orang asing, untuk masuk dan berdua-duaan dengan anaknya di dalam kamar. Lain halnya jika itu Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk sopan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hyukjae. Saat masuk, dilihatnya sang pemilik kamar tengah terlelap di atas ranjangnya. Sebuah boneka monyet berukuran besar dijadikannya sebagai guling. Wajah manisnya benar-benar menggemaskan saat terlelap seperti sekarang. Dan Donghae benar-benar menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Pintu kamar yang awalnya tertutup kini terbuka, ibu Hyukjae masuk sambil membawa nampan. "Oh, Hyukjae masih tidur?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, sepertinya ia kelelahan."

"Dia memang seperti itu. Biar kubangunkan."

"Biarkan saja, nanti dia akan bangun sendiri."

Ibu Hyukjae tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Kalau dia tetap tidak bangun, kau bangunkan saja dengan segelas air."

Donghae tertawa renyah. Setelah memastikan ibu Hyukjae benar-benar sudah keluar dari kamar ia membuka jaketnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Menikmati wajah terlelap Hyukjae dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Ia tersenyum, dengan pelan menyentil hidung bangir Hyukjae yang langsung bereaksi tapi tak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar Hyukjae, membaca majalah yang ada di sana sekedar mengisi waktu luang, sambil menanti sang putri tidur membuka matanya.

Lama Donghae menunggu kelopak itu terbuka, tapi penantiannya malah sia-sia dan membuatnya lelah menunggu. Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh bahu Hyukjae dan mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi sepasang obsidian itu terlanjur tampak.

Donghae tersenyum. "Hi."

Mata Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk menyentuh retinanya. Dan setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna, matanya membelalak, langsung saja ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Donghae? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Donghae melirik jam tangannya. "Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Jujurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tampak sangat kelelahan, jadi aku tidak tega."

Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuh Hyukjae. Perhatian dan rasa pengertian Donghae padanya membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Donghae selalu memperlakukannya selayaknya Tuan Puteri, membuatnya seakan melayang di udara.

"Kau terlalu baik, Donghae."

Donghae tersenyum, dikecupnya kening Hyukjae lembut. Kegiatan yang sudah lama sering ia lakukan, dan sang penerima juga tak pernah merasa keberatan. "Apapun untukmu."

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama dalam diam. Seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu dalam pancaran mata satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang mampu membuat mereka berdebar-debar setiap saat, dan sesuatu yang mampu membuat mereka kadang merasa canggung satu sama lain sewaktu-waktu. Sesuatu,… yang disebut dengan cinta.

"Hyukjae," Donghae bergumam, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae. Wajah yang tidak pernah lepas dari pikirannya, sampai memimpikannya setiap saat ia menuju alam bawah sadarnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Hyukjae menganga. Tak menyangka, kalimat yang ingin sekali ia dengar selama ini akhirnya terucap juga. Dirasakannya tangan Donghae menyentuh tangannya dan mengusapnya pelan, sementara senyum menawan itu kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin menganggapku gila, karena mencintai orang yang jelas-jelas sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi ketahuilah, perasaanku benar-benar tulus. Aku mencintaimu. Kebersamaan kita selama ini mampu membuat perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang setiap harinya. Aku tidak mengharap kau membalas cintaku, karena aku cukup sadar bahwa kau mencintai pria lain."

Terdiam. Hyukjae tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun, suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk berbicara. Pengakuan Donghae yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya syok, tapi tak dipungkiri jika ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Setelah sekian lama Hyukjae tidak memberikan tanggapannya, Donghae menghela nafas. Ia tahu ia salah telah mengungkapkan perasaannya itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memendamnya terlalu lama. Itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku,… aku,…" Hyukjae tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah dengan kedua tangan yang bertarut erat dalam gemetar.

"Tidak perlu menjawab jika tidak bisa. Mengungkapkannya saja sudah membuatku lega. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku, cukup kau mengetahuinya dan tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, bukan orang yang harus kau jauhi."

Akhirnya setelah memantapkan diri, Donghae beranjak dari sana. Meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi kemudian berlari keluar. Tak peduli dengan panggilan Hyukjae di belakang sana.

Matanya berembun, dan sebentar lagi cairan asin itu akan jatuh. Ia hanya tak ingin Hyukjae melihat sisi rapuhnya saat ini. Ia ingin segera menjauh dan menenangkan dirinya, karena ia yakin bahwa Hyukjae akan menolaknya. Dan sebelum kata penolakan itu terlontar, ia ingin segera melarikan diri. Sebut saja ia pengecut.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar air mata kini meleleh membanjiri pipinya seiring dengan remasannya pada dada kirinya.

Sakit. Hatinya sakit dan dadanya sesak.

Menjadi penguping pembicaraan orang lain memang bukan gayanya, tapi rasa penasaran itu terus mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu. Akan tetapi, rasa penasaran itu justru membawanya pada kehancuran.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi akibat kesibukannya. Dan malah di hadapkan pada sebuah kenyataan pahit, di mana sang kekasih malah menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pria lain di dalam kamarnya.

Terlebih saat pengakuan cinta itu terucap dengan lancarnya dari bibir pemuda tampan yang baru-baru ini masuk di tengah-tengah hubungan mereka dan merusak semuanya.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Donghae, meski pada kenyataannya ia ingin sekali melakukannya. Ia sadar, Donghae tak sepenuhnya salah. Pemuda itu awalnya tidak punya maksud untuk merusak hubungan mereka, dia datang hanya untuk meramaikan suasana.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan cinta itu akan tumbuh. Dan Donghae tentu tidak dapat mencegahnya.

Sebuah kebersamaan yang terjalin begitu lama, suatu saat pasti akan menumbuhkan suatu perasaan lain di dalamnya. Itulah cinta.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia hindari. Donghae bodoh karena langsung meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja, karena setelah ia pergi, jawaban itu meluncur dengan pelan dari bibir ranum pemuda manis di dalam sana. Bahwa, ia juga mencintainya.

Meski ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, tapi tetap saja menyakitkan saat pengakuan itu terucap langsung.

Dengan hati yang hancur ia meninggalkan persembunyiannya. Dia butuh menenangkan diri, dan jika bisa, ia ingin menata kembali hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping layaknya kaca saat ini.

.

.

"Donghae, aku ingin bicara."

Hyukjae berujar mantap, menatap punggung tegap pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah membelakanginya.

Langkah kakinya pelan mendekati sosok yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama menatap ke bawah, di mana lapangan sekolah ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang beraktifitas di sana.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?"

Mendadak Hyukjae gugup, padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi situasi ini sebelumnya. "Aku,.. aku sebenarnya,.." Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja, Ia sangat gugup.

"Sebenarnya dia juga sangat mencintaimu." Seseorang berseru tegas di ambang pintu.

Hyukjae dan Donghae sama-sama menoleh menatap sumber suara. Kyuhyun tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan sikap gagahnya, tak lupa sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menatap Hyukjae. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi dariku."

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap kekasih yang dikhianatinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi ia tahu jika pemuda itu terluka dan kecewa. Semua terlihat jelas dari sinar matanya yang redup, tidak memancarkan cinta seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyukjae jelas-jelas adalah tunanganmu, jadi tentu saja dia mencintaimu, bukan aku." Donghae berusaha menyanggah, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan orang lain.

"Dia memang tunanganku, tapi hatinya bukan untukku. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi bukan berarti dia juga mencintaiku."

Donghae kebingungan, menatap Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae bergantian. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. "Hyukjae memiliki jawabannya." Dengan pelan ia menggapai tangan Hyukjae, tangan yang tersemat cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin pertunangan yang selama ini mengikat mereka berdua, tapi tak pernah mampu membuat hati mereka bersatu.

Perlahan ia menarik cincin itu keluar. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya begitupun Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia berusaha mencegah tapi Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan tajam.

Setelah cincin itu terlepas, Kyuhyun mengamankannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau bebas sekarang." Ucapnya lembut dan tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan hatinya.

"Dan kau, Donghae," Tatapannya beralih pada pemuda tampan di samping mantan tunangannya. "Jangan pernah menyakitinya, jika kau tak ingin dia kurebut kembali." Nada suaranya mengancam, ancaman yang benar-benar akan ia lakukan jika Donghae menyakiti Hyukjae.

Ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi terkejut kedua orang di hadapannya. "Berbahagialah." Ucapnya tulus kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi dari sana.

'_Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bahagia.'_ Rapalnya dalam hati bagai sebuah mantra.

.

.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae meminta penjelasan, sejujurnya ia masih bingung atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Aku masih bingung, ini semua terlalu mengejutkan."

"Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan. Aku juga mencintaimu. Kau tidak membiarkanku menjawabnya kemarin, kau langsung lari begitu saja." Wajah Hyukjae dihiasi semburat merah yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa?" Donghae menganga. "Jadi yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi itu benar?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah mencintaimu, bahkan sebelum kami bertunangan."

"Tapi, kenapa bisa?"

"Kami bertunangan atas permintaan orangtua kami, kami dijodohkan tanpa cinta di dalamnya."

Donghae menghela nafas lega. "Aku pikir aku telah merusak hubungan dua orang yang saling mencintai awalnya."

"Tidak." Hyukjae tersenyum, kemudian berhambur ke pelukan Donghae yang terlebih dahulu melebarkan tangannya, menjemputnya dalam kehangatannya.

"Semoga Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja, dia pria yang kuat." Hyukjae tersenyum dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Kau tahu? Novel yang kubaca berakhir bahagia."

Donghae tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Hyukjae seakan-akan ingin meremukkannya. "Berakhir bahagia seperti kisah kita." Gumamnya.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Menikmati kebahagiaan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan pada mereka. Anugerah terindah yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

Kyuhyun sedang menikmati minumannya ketika seseorang mendekat ke mejanya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap tepat wajah sang pemuda manis yang tampak kaku ditatap oleh mata tajam nan mempesonanya.

"Emm.. maaf, apa boleh aku duduk di sini? Meja lain sudah penuh, tidak ada kursi yang kosong selain kursi di seberang mejamu."

Kyuhyun menatap ke sekeliling, membuktikan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya yang sebenarnya cukup membuatnya tertarik dan ingin mengenalinya lebih dekat, ternyata pemuda itu tidak bohong. Kemudian tatapannya kembali ia labuhkan pada sosok yang berdiri canggung dengan tangan bertaut erat di hadapannya. Kebiasan sama yang sering dilakukan Hyukjae ketika ia sedang gugup.

Ia tersenyum. "Silahkan,"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum cerah, kedua karamelnya berbinar senang dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya. Dengan lahap ia menyantap makanan yang dipesannya, tak menyadari jika tatapan Kyuhyun sedari tadi tertuju padanya. Tersenyum geli melihat cara makannya yang terlalu bersemangat selayaknya anak kecil.

"Makanannya terlalu enak, atau kau yang kelaparan?" Kyuhyun bersuara, memecah keheningan yang meliputi mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di meja yang sama, jadi tentu saja Kyuhyun ingin menciptakan suasana akrab di antara mereka berdua.

Wajah pemuda di hadapannya memerah sempurna bahkan sampai ke telinga. Ia tersenyum kikuk sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku seharian belum makan." Akunya.

Kyuhyun tergelak. '_Pemuda ini benar-benar polos dan lugu'. _Bathinnya. Tapi kemudian ia menghentikan tawanya, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan pemuda di hadapannya dan juga tak ingin mengundang tatapan bingung dari pengunjung café lainnya.

Ia berdehem singkat, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa namamu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya menyambut uluran tangannya dan tersenyum manis. "Namaku Kim Ryeowook."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ryeowook."

"Aku juga."

Kemudian hening. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan Gadget di tangannya, sementara pemuda manis bernama Ryeowook di hadapannya kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kyuhyun meletakkan Gadget mahalnya di atas meja, menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan pemuda manis itu. "Apa ada orang yang akan marah jika aku mendekatimu?"

Kening Ryeowook berkerut. "Orang yang marah?" Tanyanya bingung, benar-benar bingung.

"Maksudku, kekasih. Apa kau punya kekasih saat ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius, tubuhnya ia majukan sedikit membuat wajah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat. "Kebetulan sekali, aku juga sedang sendiri sekarang. Jadi, mungkin kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya kaget. "Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**Hai, saya bawa ff baru untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun suami tercinta saya. #pelukHyuk**

**Ff oneshoot yang berisi semua pair favorite saya, Kyuhyuk, Haehyuk, dan Kyuwook. Mereka semua benar-benar couple yang manis. :)))**

**Bagi yang suka silahkan dibaca, dan bagi yang tidak suka silahkan tidak dibaca (?). kkk**

**Dan, mari kita sama-sama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Anchovy kita. :D**


End file.
